With a total heat exchange type ventilation device, supplied air and exhaust air exchange heat during ventilation. Thus, ventilation can be carried out without impairing the effect of space cooling and space heating. Such a total heat exchange type ventilation device uses a partition member for total heat exchange element having a heat transfer property and moisture permeability, and a total heat exchange element using the partition member for total heat exchange element as a partition plate.
The material of the total heat exchange element is required to have a gas barrier property (mainly a carbon dioxide barrier property) preventing supplied air and exhaust air from being mixed with each other, and heat conductivity. In particular, the total heat exchange element which performs sensible heat exchange and latent heat exchange simultaneously is also required to have high moisture permeability. Further, in the case where the difference between indoor temperatures and outdoor temperatures is great, such as in cold climate areas and the tropics, dew condensation or freezing occurs inside the element. Therefore, water resistance property is also required.
Accordingly, a partition member for total heat exchange element used for a total heat exchange element is prepared as follows. That is, a partition member for total heat exchange element is obtained by coating a moisture permeable substance being an aqueous solution of hydrophilic polymer over a porous sheet containing hydrophilic fibers by 30% by weight or more, and thereafter water-insolubilized (for example, see PTL 1).